A Veela Gets What A Veela Wants
by Imwaiting4myAliceandEdward
Summary: Same plot, but completely different than What A Veela Wants, A Veela Gets! I decided it would be fun to have two stories with the same plot, yet two characters who drastically change the story. Let me know what you think!


A Veela Gets What A Veela Wants

**AN**: Hello! You may recognize the beginning of this story and a similar title from my other story What A Veela Wants, A Veela Gets. Well, it is not the same (Except for the very beginning). I have decided to take the same story line and write them for two different pairings, so this story is Severus/Hermione while the other is Draco/Hermione. Trust me they are very different, but I thought it would be fun for readers to see how different characters can make a story. :-) I still plan on lengthening What A Veela Wants, A Veela Gets, but who knows about this one. Please review and let me know what you think!

ALSO I REWROTE AND ADDED TO THIS, SO IT MAY SEEM DIFFERENT THAN BEFORE TO YOU!

"HERMIONE! Wake up! You have to get up and open your presents before breakfast!" Ginny screamed as she jumped on Hermione's bed. The other girls in the dorm groaned before laughing. Everyone grabbed their gifts and gave them to Hermione as she mock-glared at Ginny, "Isn't the girl with the birthday supposed to be allowed to wake when she wishes?"

Ginny just grinned, "Not when so many people want her to wake up so they can wish her happy birthday!"

Hermione rolled her eyes in good humor at the red-head who jumped off her bed. "Get ready and come down to the common room."

Hermione sat on the edge of her bed as the other girls got ready for the day and left. She was 17. She was an adult in the wizarding world now. She stood and looked in the mirror as she dressed. She didn't look any different from yesterday, but something felt a little off for the day. If she hadn't been searching for changes, she never would have noticed. But something, as miniscule as it may be, felt different and she couldn't explain it.

As Hermione made her way to the Gryfindor common room, everyone erupted in cheers of 'Happy Birthday'. She smiled and laughed in thanks. Most of the people in her year had stayed to give gifts before breakfast. Hermione was shocked at how good it felt to feel appreciated enough by others to have them postpone a journey to the Great Hall.

Neville and Dean gave her some candy from Hogsmeade. Harry gave her a book, Muggle Healing vs. Magical Means, and The Benefits of Both. Hermione was shocked such a book even existed, and thanked him for his thoughtfulness. Ron gave her changing ink that you could charm to change colors in order to take better notes. Neville gave her a book on magical plants that he said was the best field guide he had found. The girls in her dorm had come together for a joint gift of hair products and books on charms for hair and clothes. Hermione thanked everyone as they walked to the Great Hall in a large group to eat breakfast before classes.

When she arrived, Luna walked over and handed her an oddly wrapped present, "Happy Birthday Hermione."

"Thank you Luna!"

Hermione opened the wrapping to find an odd bracelet. It looked like some type of shells.

"They're Slubby shells. They keep grindylows from attacking you when swimming."

Ron just mouthed _what the hell are slubby shells?_

"Um, thank you Luna, that is really sweet." Luna smiled before she skipped back to the Ravenclaw table.

Hermione ate and chatted with those sitting around her. Suddenly owls filled the Great Hall as mail arrived. Two packages dropped in front of Hermione. One was from Mrs. Weasley and the other was from her parents.

The one from Mrs. Weasley included a box home baked sweets. She smiled as she saw her favorite lemon bars included. The gift from her parents included a photo album of her over the years. Some were pictures of her and her parents, while others were of her and Harry and Ron. A few of the pictures were moving, but most were taken with a muggle camera. She smiled as she looked at a few of the pages before placing it in her bag. She would have time later to look at it more. She finished eating quickly before she grabbed her bag and headed to potions class with a smile on her face. This was turning out to be a great birthday.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Severus Snape felt a bit shaky as he awoke for the day. His Veela seemed to be more present than normal, but he thought nothing of it as he put on his billowing black robes and buttoned the 23 buttons that adorned the front of his shirt with a wave of his wand. Severus was not in the mood to watch the students eat this morning, so he requested that a house elf bring his breakfast to his room. Dumbledore required that all staff attend dinner in the Great Hall, but simply _requested_ that they attend the other meals.

Severus was 17 when he learned he was a Veela. However he was unlike most Veelas in the fact that he never found a mate. Normally a Veela would 'sense' their mate and if they were not found by the time the Veela turned 25 they would perish. However Severus' Veela never sensed a mate, and therefore nothing happened when his 25th birthday came and went. Severus had learned long ago that he was not meant to be loved in his lifetime, and eventually he accepted the fact. He always felt like a part of him was missing; today more so than normal.

After eating his breakfast he waited until the official time his class began before making a dramatic entrance into his classroom.

"Today we will be learning about the difference and importance of a clockwise stir versus a counter-clockwise stir when brewing a potion." He paused as his Veela perked up. What was that amazing aroma? When he made eye-contact with one Hermione Granger he felt his Veela take over. He could feel his eyes become their full metallic black. _Damn it!_ He fought extremely hard against his Veela. _MINE! MATE!_ Severus struggled to keep his Veela from controlling him. He groaned out, "Class Dismissed," as he gripped the desk until his fingers turned white.

He made eye-contact with Hermione as his eyes flickered back and forth between all Metallic Black and his normal dark, dark brown. "Dumbledore!"

She gasped and went to come closer as he began to fall to the ground, "NO!" It was so difficult not to let his Veela lure her into the mating; "Go get Dumbledore."

She nodded before making a beeline to the headmaster's office.

"Trickle Tart!" Hermione yelled at the Gargoyle and quickly stood on the stairs as they wound up to the office. She knocked frantically on the door until it whipped open.

"Miss Granger? What is the matter?"

She was slightly out of breath, "Professor Snape! Something is wrong with him."

He nodded as he quickly followed her back to the potions room. No one except the potions master was in the room when they arrived. He was curled in a ball and flinched every now and then. He whimpered when she entered the room, but otherwise remained silent.

Dumbledore looked at Severus and then at Hermione. "Ah, I see."

"Sir, what is wrong with him?"

"Miss Granger, what do you know of Veelas?"

Her face scrunched in confusion, "Veelas?"

At his nod she continued, "Veelas 'wake up' in a male or female on their 17th birthday. A Veela must find their mate by their 25th birthday or they die of loneliness and a broken heart. There are a few exceptions to this, but it is extremely rare. A Veela's mate must make their claim within a month of meeting, and fully accept the mating by the Veela's 25th birthday or their mate's 18th birthday, whichever comes first after meeting. When a Veela sees their mate it is near impossible for them to resist the instinct to claim and mark them. Veelas only have one mate and mate for life."

"Very good Miss Granger. Do you know what some of the characteristics of a Veela are?"

"A Veela's eyes will fully change color when they are in control. The whites of their eyes disappear and only a solid color emerges. They also have fangs for marking their mates and are very possessive and protective creatures. They would give their life up for their mate's safety and happiness."

Dumbledore nodded gravely, "That is true… that is true." His glance returned to Severus.

"Pr-professor, why exactly are you asking me about Veelas?"

"Because Severus is a Veela." He said indicating towards the man.

Hermione's eyes widened, "But sir he doesn't have a mate does he?"

Dumbledore smiled a little, "He is not mated yet, no."

"But what is wrong with him?" Hermione asked as she looked at her potions professor

"He is resisting his Veela in order to give his mate a choice, I believe."

Hermione's heart rate increased, "Sir?"

"It is your 17th birthday today, is it not?"

Hermione slowly nodded as her eyes widened. _She_ was his mate?!

"How… h-how long until…?"

Dumbledore smiled down on her in understanding, "He will need to make his claim within the hour, or he will die of a broken heart."

Hermione nodded numbly.

As Dumbledore went to shut the door behind him as he left, he paused, "Severus is a good man Miss Granger. You do have a choice as he would gladly give up his life for your happiness."

Hermione felt all the air leave her as the door clicked shut. _No pressure_.

She took a moment to look at her professor. He looked so sad, curled up in the fetal position on the floor. He would literally _die_ to let her have a choice to say no and choose someone else to live her life with. It was said to be extremely difficult to resist the call to make a claim once a Veela had found their mate. Taking a shaky breath Hermione walked over and touched his shoulder.

She gasped when he opened his eyes to look at her. They were solid metallic black. Her mind went completely blank as she looked into his mesmerizing eyes. He slowly stood and she watched as he came forward and kissed her. She couldn't help but moan as soon as his hands found their way into her hair and his lips touched hers. She braced herself against the desk in order to not fall over. Her tongue could feel his elongated incisors through the kiss. Soon the desk was cleared and he had managed to transfigure it into a bed without breaking the kiss. Hermione felt like she was exactly where she was meant to be, and with whom she was meant to be. He broke the kiss, "On your hands and knees on the bed, now." She felt a shiver of excitement run through her and did as he asked. She blinked and discovered both were sans clothes. Hermione watched as he climbed on the bed behind her and kissed down her neck and shoulder and down the spine of her back. She gasped as he pulled her knees further apart before leaning over her to fondle her breasts. She panted as he kissed her neck and desire shot through her like a bullet as he entered her and bit down on the back of her shoulder and pierced the skin. He had claimed her. She only felt pleasure as he moved within her and she felt herself close to the peak so begged that she could face him. He quickly pulled out and rolled on his back and pulled her atop him. She began moving on top as he arched his back in pleasure. Suddenly as they were close to the climax, she bit down on his pectoral muscle, causing both to explode in pleasure. Severus held her close and covered them before they both passed out on the bed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

When Hermione awoke, she was still on top of her professor. She swallowed as his eyes opened and they stared into each other's eyes. _Merlin. I'm Snape's mate. I've mated with Professor Snape!_ She thought in shock.

"Yes, you did." He tried to keep his face clear of emotion, but a flash of pain and hurt crossed his features as he continued after clearing his throat, "The process isn't finished." He swallowed and seemed to be fighting an internal struggle, "You can still… you can still choose to live your life without me."

Her eyes widened, "You can read my mind, can't you." She said it as a statement more than a question.

He nodded. "My Veela will do anything to make you happy. You can walk out that door and not look back, and we will do nothing to stop you." The way he was looking at her made her heart ache. He looked at her forlornly and lovingly.

He ran a hand through her hair, "It's my Veela. They create a bond with their mate and love is near instant. I apologize if that makes you uncomfortable."

She shook her head before rolling off him and lying on her back next to him.

Hermione spoke after a moment, "I made my choice. I chose this; I just… sir you're my professor?! How is this going to work?"

He rolled on his side to face her. "I am a Veela and you are my mate. The law is on our side." He played with piece of her hair.

_Just not social opinion_

He pursed his lips, "No, not social opinion. But I swear to do whatever I can to protect you from harm, whether physical or emotional."

He said it with such conviction that Hermione couldn't help but smile at him lovingly. "Thank you"

Hermione sat up with the sheet covering her, "Sir where are our clothes?"

"First, I would prefer you call me Severus instead of 'sir' or 'professor'. I mean, if you agree of course," He stated with an eyebrow raised.

"That will take a little time to adjust to… _Severus_." He made a purring sound when she said his name and her eyebrows shot up in amusement. Who would have thought the dreaded potions master would ever _purr_.

He cleared his throat and grumbled in embarrassment, "It's a Veela thing. I cannot help it sometimes, no matter how much I wish otherwise."

She smiled and tucked his hair behind his ear, "I think it's endearing." He made the purring sound again and her smile widened. He rolled his eyes and gave a small smile in return.

"Now, clothes?" He nodded, "You are lucky, a younger Veela would have simply vanished them the moment he saw you. I managed to simply take them off of you and pile them here. He walked over to a student desk where there was a pile of clothes. Hermione blushed as she watched her naked prof… _mate_ walk there and back. He felt her unease, so he turned his back to dress as she did the same. After they were dressed he walked over and held her against his chest as he breathed in her scent. This whole scenario still felt like an odd dream to her; but as odd as it was, she was okay with it.

"I believe we still have much to discuss; Perhaps tea?" He felt her nod. Severus took her hand and led her behind the tapestry and into his personal chambers where a tea tray was waiting on the coffee table in front of a leather couch. When they sat he poured her tea exactly how she liked it: one sugar and a dash of milk. "How did you…"

He shrugged, "It's a Veela thing. My Veela knows most of your needs or wants."

She nodded and took a sip of her tea. She made no comment on how close _Severus_ was sitting next to her on the large sofa.

"Veelas always seem to be spoken about as a separate person." Hermione didn't know how to word the question she wanted to ask, but Severus understood.

"My Veela and I will not be fully united until we are officially mated. My Veela has claimed you and you have accepted my Veela, but the mating will not be completed until _I _accept you and you accept me." Hermione felt her brows furrow in confusion

"I am a Veela, but my Veela _side_ is not fully connected to me yet. It is difficult to explain, but once the mating process if finished I will be a Veela, not I _and_ my Veela. My Veela instinct will be there whenever I need to protect or satisfy you, yet I will have more control over when my instincts arise. Until then, it is important that I remain close and that we spend as much time together as possible. Otherwise my Veela goes into overdrive and will become rash in actions in order to protect you from other males."

Hermione put her empty tea cup down, "So what exactly needs to happen in order for our… human sides to accept each other?"

"Marriage."

Hermione's eyes widened in shock but not displeasure, "Oh."

Hermione thought for a moment, "Is there any deadline since you are over 25?"

He nodded, "Yes, your 18th birthday."

Severus ran a finger down her cheek as he watched her bite her lip and scrunch her brows in concentration.

She shocked them both when she opened her mouth again, "I think we should marry soon."

He smiled in surprise, "Oh really?"

She shook her head in surprise as well, "Yes, I mean I think it will make this whole Professor/ Student relationship easier on me if I know you are my husband as well as mate. I don't understand it logically, but it would make _me_ feel better."

He dropped his hand and looked at her seriously, "Once we are married, you cannot leave me except through death. We will be together forever. Perhaps you should take some time before you accept what cannot be undone? You can still choose to have a life without me."

Hermione said nothing for a few moments, but held his hand and traced patterns on his palm absentmindedly.

"I couldn't let you die. Your veela chose me, so we must be compatible. If… if how you are acting towards me continues, not your surly potion teacher persona, I could see myself agreeing to marry you."

"I am not the nicest man alive. And I do not wish you to accept this simply because I will die; I want you to choose what will make _you_ happy."

"You are a good man, Severus. And your veela would ensure you are nice to _me_. I know we have a year, would it make you feel better if we simply had a long engagement? Others knowing I am engaged would probably help your veela around others."

He smiled and agreed. "Wait right here a moment," he said kissing her head as he walked around the sofa and into another room. It was a few minutes before he returned. He sat down on the couch again, "I apologize I don't have any mushy speech or anything, but will you marry me?" Severus opened a small box to reveal an intricate white gold ring with a decent size diamond with two opals on either side. She gasped before she smiled, "Yes I'll marry you." He smiled and placed the ring on her finger. She laughed as he purred and nuzzled her hair as he pulled her close. He was a bit like a cat.

"Veelas are nothing like cats, in fact we are the opposite of cats as we transform into flying creatures." She tried to not giggle at the affronted tone of his voice. Curiosity peaked, "What do you turn into?"

He hesitated. "A thestral."

She looked at him in amazement, "can I see?"

He simply stood and transformed into the strongest Thestral she had ever seen. He was very intimidating looking. If she didn't know who it was she would have quickly fled.

He transformed back into his human form, "Wow that was… You're very large."

Severus' eyes suddenly changed to complete black. He struggled to control his Veela. After his eyes returned to normal, he sat on the couch next to her.

"Is it random when your Veela will want control?" Hermoine said as he drew patterns on her hand.

"No, usually there is a reason: another male's presence, lust, your safety, or the need to comfort you."

"Why did your Veela fight for control then?" She asked confused.

"It took what you said as a sexual innuendo." He said as he smirked at her.

She swallowed, "Ah."

"We should go speak to Dumbledore."

He went to stand, so she did as well. "He knows I am your mate. He was the one that explained what was happening in the beginning."

"Yes, I suspected as much. But we need to tell him of our engagement and to have him send your belongings down here."

Hermione froze, "A little presumptuous don't you think?"

He frowned at her words, "You are my mate. Do you not wish to be any longer?"

"I've already agreed." She said exasperated.

He smiled deviously, "Well you can keep your belongings wherever you like, but I assure you my Veela and I will keep you down here often." Severus kissed Hermione with passion before taking a step back. She took a moment to catch her breath and had a smile when she spoke, "I don't really have a choice do I."

He smiled, "Nope. But would you rather have it any other way?"

She smiled and wrapped her arms around him, "No I would not."

Life was going to be interesting.


End file.
